


Таргариены и Старки

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020), SURpriz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SURpriz/pseuds/SURpriz
Summary: Кулинарный сет (муссовый шоколадный торт, фигурки из темперированного шоколада с украшением из мастики).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 челлендж





	Таргариены и Старки

**Author's Note:**

> Куклы производства фирм Funko Legacy, собака производства фирмы Schleich (Германия), реплика Железного Трона от GENTLE GIANT STUDIOS.

[](https://imgur.com/831nvho.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/r4kRXuo.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/N3AwNzX.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/qtQPcn9.png)

[](https://i.imgur.com/qLsv6Ks.png)

Рецепт:

 **Шоколадный муссовый торт (2 формы 18 см.)** Можно делать в металлической форме, но сначала ее дно нужно затянуть пищевой пленкой до барабанного звука, и все это заморозить в морозилке. В силикон можно заливать без заморозки.

 **Шоколадный бисквит 18 см. 2 шт.**  
120 гр. сливочного масла комнатной температуры  
100 гр. муки  
120 гр. сахара  
30 гр. какао  
4 гр. разрыхлителя  
2 яйца комнатной температуры

Взбить сливочное масло и сахар в пышную массу. Тонкой струйкой ввести яйца. Отдельно соединить муку с разрыхлителем и аккуратно подмешать к маслу. Разлить по кольцам. Выпекать при 175’ около 25-30 минут.

 **Взбитый шоколадный ганаш 16 см. 2 шт.**  
260 гр. сливок 33%  
155 гр. молочного шоколада Callebaut  
25 гр. тёмного шоколада Callebaut 55%

Автор рекомендует вместо молочного и темного шоколада взять белый или розовый, тогда в разрезе получится красивый слой.

Половину сливок довести до кипения и вылить на шоколад. Сделать эмульсию с помощью блендера в течении 1 минуты. Не прекращая взбивания, влить оставшиеся сливки и снова сделать эмульсию в течении минуты. Стабилизировать в холодильнике минимум 8-12 часов. Взбить на средней скорости, предохраняя от получения воздушных пузырьков. Если наберете воздуха, то процедить смесь через сито. Использовать сразу.

 **Шоколадный мусс**  
320 гр. сливок 33% (1)  
320 гр. молочного шоколада Callebaut  
11 гр. желатина 220 bloom  
650 гр. сливок 33% (2)

Сливки (1) и желатин довести до кипения. Вылить на шоколад. Сделать эмульсию. Остудить до 29С. Соединить с полувзбитыми сливками (2). Здесь тоже избегать образования воздушных пузырей.

 **Шоколадная глазурь Роше**  
300 гр. молочного или темного шоколада  
70 гр. кукурузного масла (или другого без запаха)  
80 гр. дробленых орех

Шоколад растопить и смешать с маслом и орехом. Рабочая температура 45-50С. Эта глазурь на замороженном торте застывает моментально, поэтому работать очень быстро: вылить все сверху по центру и смахнуть шпателем. 

**Сборка торта:**  
1\. Половину формы залить шоколадным муссом и дать постоять минут 10, потом осторожно положить начитку , немного вворачивая ее в мусс.  
2\. Вылить вторую часть мусса и положить в нее бисквит (можно замороженный, а можно просто охлажденный в холодильнике в пищевой пленке), если сверху у бисквита будете делать хрустящий слой из орехов или другого наполнителя, то бисквит должен быть заморожен вместе с этим слоем.  
3\. Замороженный торт извлекается из формы и поливается глазурью, после чего помещается на подложку и разморозку в холодильник.


End file.
